Ángel Caído
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: ¿Qué podrías hacer para salvar a un ángel caído si no tienes ningún poder especial?


_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Les traigo un nuevo Shadouge. Mi inspiración ha estado llegando mientras mi ciudad se inunda (no es chiste)._

 _Estuve pensando en uno de los finales de Shadow the Hedgehog y me dije a mí misma "¿Cómo serían las cosas después de que Shadow se diera cuenta de que es un experimento fallido?", y bueno, la idea vino enseguida a mi mente. Por lo tanto, esto ocurre después del juego. Además, usé la canción "Fallen Angel" de Three Days Grace como inspiración (amo las canciones que tienen en su nuevo disco)_

 _Sonic the Hedgehog y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SEGA. De lo contrario, el Shadouge sería cannon y Amy tendría un chance con Sonic._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

Era de noche. No había ningún sonido en el apartamento. Rouge estaba en su habitación, la luz de la luna se colaba en por la ventana e iluminaba su silueta. De repente, un suave quejido llamó su atención. Por un momento, pensó que era algo afuera del departamento, tal vez un gato o un ave, pero el siguiente sonido que escuchó fue un grito. No había duda: era Shadow, era su voz y parecía que tenía problemas. Se levantó enseguida de la cama y corrió a su habitación. Abrió la puerta de manera cuidadosa; si estaba teniendo pesadillas, podría atacarla si no estaba completamente despierto y no sería la primera vez que le sucediera.

— ¿Shadow?—murmuró la murciélago acercándose a él, quien estaba en posición fetal, dejando escapar algunos sollozos. Ella se sentó a su lado y acarició sus púas, causando que él se despertara, mirándola asustado—. Shh, tranquilo, estás en casa. No va a pasar nada malo—susurró. Él la miró fijamente sentándose para ver mejor a su amiga. Tosió para cubrir sus sollozos—. ¿Las pesadillas de nuevo?

— Sí, siento haberte despertado—dijo en voz baja. Ella lo abrazó.

¿Por qué siempre quería fingir que era fuerte? Incluso si se estaba deshaciendo, trataba de mantenerse en una sola pieza para hacerla sentir mejor. No era débil, eso era seguro, sin embargo, su pasado seguía persiguiéndolo, creando cicatrices en su corazón. La que una vez fuera ladrona de joyas se preguntó cómo podría quitarle ese dolor… cómo podría hacerlo sentir mejor, hacerlo feliz.

— ¿Qué sucedió está vez?—preguntó ella acercándola a su corazón. La respiración del erizo comenzó a relajarse. Rouge acarició sus púas de nuevo. Él sujetó la mano que lo acariciaba y frotó su cara en ella.

— María y el Ejército Negro. Se la llevaron. De verdad fue una pesadilla. No solamente vi cómo la mataban… de nuevo, sino todo el mundo me estaba culpando por su muerte. Además, comenzaban a matar a otras personas diciendo que yo los había enviado. Todos me señalaban, trataban de cazarme…

— Simplemente no entiendo cómo es que la gente puede tenerte miedo. Eres como un ángel—dijo ella sin pensarlo.

— No lo creo. He hecho muchas cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso.

— Entonces eres un ángel caído—su voz era suave y tierna. El latido de su corazón estaba calmado y eso hacía que el erizo se sintiera un poco mejor, pero las palabras que ella había dicho resonaban en su cabeza.

— Un ángel caído es un demonio… que es básicamente lo que soy—dijo él finalmente.

Rouge lo encaró. Sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando, pero era muy doloroso verlo en ese estado, tan herido.

— Eso está en el pasado. Nos has protegido de muchas cosas. Eres un verdadero héroe—dijo Rouge poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas y limpiando una lágrima que corrió por su mejilla.

— No te preocupes por eso, mejor regresa a dormir, Rouge. Mañana será un día ocupado—dijo él alejándose—. Estaré bien.

Ella entendió que era el momento para dejarlo solo. Le dio un beso en la frente y regresó a su habitación. Había muchas preguntas en su mente. No podía entender la mayor parte de su historia. Había mucha información perdida, pero incluso si no sabía todo, ella quería proteger a Shadow. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? A diferencia de él, ella era una simple mortal. Si bien era cierto que tenía muchas habilidades, no tenía el poder para hacer que todo estuviera bien.

Fue entonces que recordó todo lo que había sucedido. Cuando el Ejército Negro atacó. Cómo él hizo todo para detenerlos. Cuando descubrió su pasado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era un experimento fallido. Toda la situación: las lágrimas, los sentimientos aplastantes. Ella vio todo eso y no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo, estaba fuera de su alcance. Ella se detuvo a medio camino. Si quería ayudarlo, la única forma en que podía hacerlo era quedándose a su lado, no importando lo que sucediera.

— ¿Shadow?—dijo Rouge tocando la puerta. Si él no contestaba, entonces lo dejaría descansar por el resto de la noche.

— ¿Si?—respondió desde adentro, su voz estaba un poco áspera.

— Voy a entrar—dijo mientras abría la puerta. El erizo negro se sentó en la cama y la miró. Se abrazaron, era un cálido abrazo, no obstante, trataba de expresar los pensamientos de sus corazones: el miedo, el dolor y, por supuesto, la determinación de Rouge de hacerlo sentir mejor—. No estás solo, estoy contigo—no pudo evitar llorar en silencio—. No tienes que estar solo. No tienes que creer que nadie te ama. No te dejaré solo, ni hoy ni nunca—ella sollozaba mientras hablaba.

— Rouge…

— Si eres un ángel caído, te ayudaré a buscar redención, no importa si es lo último que haga—su resolución era firme. No iba a haber nada en el mundo que evitara que lo rescatara de sí mismo.

— Solo saldrás lastimada—dijo soltándola y mirándola a los ojos. Había miedo en sus ojos y las lágrimas continuaron cayendo por las mejillas de la murciélago.

— Mientras pueda salvarte, no importa—respondió abrazándolo una vez más.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en lo que estaba sucediendo. El abrazo de Rouge era suficiente para calmarlo. Ella pasó su mano por sus púas suavemente, sollozando por momentos.

— Creo que un poco de té te hará sentir mejor—dijo ella tiernamente—. Voy a preparar un poco…

— No te vayas—dijo él abrazándola más fuerte—. Por favor, quédate un rato más—su voz sonaba casi como un murmullo. Ella le dio otro beso en la frente y limpió las lágrimas de su compañero, aunque no estaba segura si eran de ella o de él.

— De acuerdo, no me iré a ningún lado. Y si necesitas dormir, hazlo. Estaré aquí velando tu sueño—su voz calmó su alma y asintió, acostándose en su cama, mirándose el uno al otro—. Cierra tus ojos, Shadow, no te dejaré caer esta noche.

— De acuerdo, Rouge—susurró y cerró sus ojos.

No tomó más que unos minutos antes de que él se durmiera. Estaba cansado y Rouge lo sabía. Tenía que cumplir su promesa. Ambos se acurrucaron y ella depositó otro beso en su frente. Tal vez no tenía ningún poder especial, pero siempre podría quedarse a su lado.

— Buenas noches, mi ángel. No dejaré que sigas cayendo, ni hoy ni nunca—su susurró hizo que Shadow se estremeciera. Ella lo abrazó más fuerte y cerró sus ojos.


End file.
